Taken
by lozzie15
Summary: 'I cant see a thing. All i can remember is walking to my car after rehersals. I heard a voice behind me. I turned round curious. Suddenly men grabbed me and bundled me into a van' Summery inside: :D
1. Chapter 1

Taken.

Hey! :) Since Halloween is taking longer then i thought to come ive thought up another fic. I came up with the idea after reading secrets can never be hidden...Your fic is awesome to the Author who wrote it..please carry on! :D Ps. dont worry i will continue ''Trapped with a murderer''

Heres the summery of my new fic ''Taken''

Hollie Chapman was part of the cast of Mackenzie falls. She was a funny spirited seventeen year old. But on the 11th October 2010 she went missing without a trace. But thats not all. Since 2009 Condor studio's actors and acresses have been going missing. Chad,Sonny and the cast of So random! decide to search for the missing actors and actresses. But they end up being forced to take part in a greedy company's illigal act.

Note: Chad and Sonny are together :D

Chaper 1

Hollie's POV- Monday 11th October 2010

I cant see a thing. All i can remember is walking to my car after rehersals. I heard a noise so i turned round curious. But then some strange men in black masks grabbed me and bundled me into a van! I open my lazy eyes to see that im in a bright well lit room. I sat up confused. ''Where am i?'' I said. I tried not to sound scared i couldent stop myself from shaking! ''Home'' Came a mans voice. Then i looked round. My hair had been tied up leaving strands of blonde hair loose on my shoulders. Wait...Blonde! My hairs brown! I grab my hair and pull the ponytail out. Blonde hair falls to my shoulders. ''Why have you...dyed my hair?...do you...know who i am?'' I squeaked. The man came closer. I squinted. He looked about in his thirties with glasses and brown mouse hair. Wait a minute. I had seen him before! We all had seen him! Me and my fellow cast of Mackenzie falls were watching the news and there was a report about him starting to lose celebrities for Disney. ''Your...'' But he cut me off and smiled. ''Im Charles Thread..head of Disney studio's'' He said smiling. I gulped. ''But...why am i here?'' I said. I was starting to get scared. He looked at me and smiled. ''Like i said...Mrs Holiie Chapan... your home''

''I work for Condor studio's!'' I shouted. Then he grabbed a mirror of the small desk infront of me. He held it infront of my face. I nearly fainted with shock. The girl in the mirror..i couldent recognise her! She had long blonde hair and an oval face..i had a round face! ''Whats going on?'' I said shakily. I tried to get out of bed but they had me strapped to it. ''Let me go!'' I screamed. Charled smiled. ''Never'' He murmerd. Suddenly i felt a sharp prick in my arm. ''No!'' I screamed. I began to feel tired. Black spots began to appear. ''No!'' I said weakly. The last thing i heard was ''Welcome to Disney Emma''

One week later

Mr Condors office 8:30

Sonny's POV

''Chad!'' I hissed. Chad turned to me from looking in Mr Condors files. ''What?'' He whisperd. He was smiling his usual cute smile. ''Is this realy a good idea!'' I said looking round. He shone the torch in my eyes. ''Relax Sonshine...Have the Randoms found anything yet?'' I turned away from Chad to see my cast. ,Grady and Zora searching through filing cabinets. ''Found anything?'' I whisperd shining the torch in their direction. Tawni looked at me. ''Ow Sonny!..stop shining that thing! and No we havent found anything yet'' The question your asking is proberly: ''Why are The cast of So random and Chad Dylan Cooper searching through Condors office at half past eight in the night?'' Well heres the answer: Chad's Castmate who replaced Penelope...Her name was Hollie Chapan. Last Monday she went missing. Just gone from existance! And knowing Chad Dylan Copper...Sherlock homes...He wants to find her. He has recruited me. His glamerous girlfriend. Sonny Munroe. And my cast. The cast of So random!

Then Zora half shouted half whisperd. ''Oi! ive got something!'' Me and Chad ran up to Zora and the randoms. Zora was holding a bunch of letters held together with a elastic band. ''What is it?'' Nico said shining his torch in my face. ''Nico!'' I hissed. ''Will you quit shining that thing in my face!'' Zora frowned. ''Do you wanna read them or not?'' She said braiding her longish brown hair. ''I took the letters ad we all gatherd round Condors desk to read them. ''Whos' gonna read?'' Chad said. I rose my hand grinning at him. He smiled back. ''Okay'' I murmerd scanning the text.

I frowned. ''All the letters have the same two words'' I murmerd . ''And they are?'' Zora questioned suspiciously shining the torch at me. ''One more gone'' I whisperd. Tawni frowned. ''Why would Mr Condor keep letters hidden?...is the letter about the missing actors and acresses?'' She said looking at Chad. I looked at Chad and my cast. ''I dunno..but im going to find out'' I murmerd. ''Wait! Theres a signiture!'' Tawni shouted. Suddenly the door creaked open. ''Who's in my office!'' the voice bellowed.

Review :D

Lauren xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

Monday 18th October 9:00 pm

I sat on the comfy chairs twiddling my thumbs outside Mr Condors office. Chad was sat next to me and my cast were sat opposite me. I had managed to stuff the letters into my pocket before Mr Condor noticed. But what i couldent manage was an explanation to why me,Chad and my cast were rooting through his office an hour ago.

*An hour earlier*

Mr Condor barged into the office taking us all by suprise. ''What?...what on earth are you doing here?'' He bellowed. His face was as red as a tomato. ''Hiding'' Nico murmerd. Mr Condor smirked. ''Hiding?...from what?'' He said. He had gone a bit calmer. ''Your daughter!'' Tawni squeaked. I kicked her in the leg. She smiled apologeticly and laughed nervously. ''Did i say daughter?...i meant...the...erm..'' ''Narnians!'' Grady shouted. We all looked at him. Including Mr Condor. ''Narnians?..you... mean off Narnia?'' Mr Condor said. He looked like he was about to rip all our heads off. ''The're real!'' Grady protested. Chad raised his eyebrows and Zora kicked him. He shut up. ''Any more explanations?'' Mr Condor said folding his arms. Zora opened her mouth. Oh no. I nudged her. She looked at me with a ''What?'' expression. Zora may be turning fourteen soon but she still believes she can take a picture of a real alien and send in to the govenment. Zora sighed and shook her head. ''No more explanations?'' Mr Condor murmerd. We all shook our heads. He nodded. ''You better wait outside and come up with an explanion then'' He shouted. Then he pointed to the door. ''Out!'' He bellowed. I grabbed the letters and stuffed them into my jeans pocket. Then i ran out with Chad and my cast.

*Present time*

So my casts explanations were...weird. I looked at my watch. Nearly ten. My mom was prorberly getting worried by now. I looked at everyone. Tawni had gone to the loo and Nico and Grady were making fun out of the ''Double duty'' sighn on the wall. Zora was texting. Most likely her new boyfriend. Since she...matured and stopped wearing her hair in daft hairstyles she has got a new boyfriend. Instead of her hair sticking out all over the place its striaghtened and she wears lipgloss and eyeliner now. She's doing good for a thirteen year old. I looked at Chad. He was staring into space. He was proberly thinking about Hollie. I missed her too. She was like a friend to me. What i couldent understand is why Condor studio's actors and going missing and Mr Condor has a bunch of letters each saying ''One more gone'' I dident get it. Unless the kidnapper was sending letters to Mr Condor. But why?

Suddenly Tawni came racing down the corrior. She looked worried. She was holding something. ''Guys! Oi! ive found soemthing!'' She shouted. She sat next to me. Zora,Nico and Grady crouded round. ''Whats wrong Tawni?'' I said. Then my eyes focused on what she was holding. It looked like a pass of some sort. ''I found this next to Hollie's car!'' She said. I looked closer at the pass. It said:

BEN TATE

28 YEARS OF AGE

DISNEY STUDIO'S

HEAD: CHARLES THREAD

''Charles Thread?..he's head of disney'' Zora said slipping her phone back into her skirt. We all nodded in agreement. Then Tawni jolted. ''tawni?''I murmerd still staring at the pass. ''So..the person who took Hollie is from Disney studios?'' Nico said. He was frowning. tawni grabbed the letters out of my jeans pocket. She then held them up pointing to two small letters at the bottom of each letter. CT. ''Thats Charles thread? Why would he want to kidnap kids who work at Condor studio's...and send letters saying he was doing it!'' Grady murmerd. I shiverd. I turned to Chad. ''Can you drive in the dark Chad?'' I said.

''Its freezing!'' Tawni squealed. Chad sighed and rolled the window down. We were in Chads car. I was in the front with Chad and my cast were in the back. Chad was blasting out ''Airplanes'' out as we drove down the quiet streets of hollywood. Tawni was grinning and nodding her head to the music. Nico and Grady were mouthing along to the song. And Zora was covering her ears shouting ''Turn in Freak'n down Chad!'' In the end Chad turned the music down. Much to Tawni,Nico and Grady's Dissapointment. Finaly we pulled up at Disney studio's. I started regretting my ''Spectacular'' idea. What if the kidnaps continue? Will my cast and Chad get taken? I got out of the car putting my warm pullover on. My cast got out of the car too. Then Chad. ''Whats the plan?'' I said. Chad looked at the building. ''Well we can either dress up as cleaners or...we can do it the hard way'' He said. Me and my cast looked at eachother. ''The hard way?'' Zora said raising her eyebrows.

We went with the hard way. Tawni dident want to dress up as a ''Scratty cleaner'' So we have ro climb over a fence. We ran over to the metal fence with Tawi lagging behind. ''Oi! Dont go so fast! i cant run in heels!'' She shouted. ''I told you to wear trainers!'' I hissed. Zora shone her torch at both me and Tawni. ''Shhh!'' She whisperd. Chad went over the fence first. Then me,Zora and Tawni. Lastly Nico and Grady. After we had got over the fence we had to find a way of getting in. ''Ive got a good idea'' Nico said. I laughed. Smoke flew out of my mouth from cold air meeting hot, ''Erm..no..how about that way'' I said. I pointed to a small open window. ''And how are we going to get up there?'' Tawni said raisng her eyebrows. I frowned. ''Erm.. i dunno'' I said quietly. Then Grady grinned. ''I an have a idea'' he said. ''He's got that crazy grin plasterd on his face'' Chad murmerd to me.

Me,Tawni,Chad and Zora hid behind a wall while Nico and Grady ''Worked their magic'' We wactched them knock on the door. They both had stuck fake tashes on thier faces. ''Are they mad?'' Zora murmerd. Then the door opened. A huge man with blonde spiky hair answerd. He dident look happy. ''Oh my god!'' Zora hissed slapping her forehead. ''What do you want?'' The man said. He sounded threatening. ''Excuse me...erm is your refrigerator running?'' Nico said smiling nervously. The man frowned. ''Is this some kind of joke?'' The man said. Grady laughed nervously. ''Erm..no this is not a joke'' He said. Zora groaned. ''Ill fix this'' She murmerd. ''Zora..No!'' Me,Tawni and Chad shouted. Zora ran over to the man. Nico and Grady were stood their frowning. Zora smiled at the man. ''Hey! do you want a pound?'' she said fiercly. ''I grabbed Chad...i cant watch!'' I whisperd. Chad chuckled. ''Dont worry im getting it on video!'' He murmerd. tawni frowened. ''Chad!'' She shouted. She knocked the phone out of his hands. I looked at the man. He was lieing on the floor. Nico and Grady were giving thumbs up. Zora was next to them frowning. Me,Tawni and Chad ran up to Nico,Grady and Zora. ''What now?'' I said. suddenly Zora screamed ''Sonny!'' I turned round to be face to face with Charles Thread.

Review :D

Lauren xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Taken

Sonny's POV

Charles was grinning at me. He looked taller in person. Zora,Nico,Grady,Tawni and Chad were stood next to me. They were frowning. Proberly wondering how they could make a quick getaway. ''Ahh its Chad Dylan Cooper and the cast of So random!'' He said smiling. Two bulky guards appeared on either side of us. There was no escape. ''Crap'' I mutterd. Chad looked at Charles. ''Why are you kidnapping Condor studio's actors?'' He said. Charles chuckled. ''Well as your proberly bursting to know...im losing my own'' Then he folded his arms. Zora raised her eyebrows. ''So your capturing innocent kids and doing who knows what to them because you think our studio's is better then yours!'' she shouted. One of the bulky men went over to her and pinned her arms behind her back. ''Get your hands of me!'' she screamed. She was kicking and thrashing around. ''Let go of her!'' Nico shouted. But he ended up with a bust lip, Tawni and me were the only ones unharmed or untied. ''Look just...let us go and we will forget any of this happend okay!'' Chad shouted. He was on the ground tied back to back with Zora. She was busy giving the bulky men the best evils she could manage, Charles looked bored. ''Well okay then...lets see what Disney stars we can make out of you then shall we!'' He was grinning like a mad professor. I froze. ''What do you..mean?'' Tawni murmerd. ''Im mean you lot are going to become completely different people! you no longer work for...that man you work for me!'' Then he smiled again. ''Take them away'' He mutterd. The bulky men grabbed me and i started screaming for help. Tawni was screaming too. Zora and Chad looked like they were nodding off on the floor. Wait... Nodding off! Suddenly it struck me. They were going to drug us..then change us! ''No.. you cant!'' I screamed.

''As a matter of fact i can'' Charles said grinning at me. He grabbed my cheek. ''You'll be perfect!'' He shouted grinning. ''Sonny!'' Chad said weakly. ''Chad!'' I cried out. Then i felt something sharp slipping into my left arm. No! I opened my eyes to see Zora and Chad. They were tied back to back on the ground. Zora's head was resting on Chads shoulder. If i wasent in a situation like this i would think it was realy cute! Tawni,Nico and Grady were out of sight. ''Tawni!'' I yelled weakly. ''Nico...Grady!'' I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach. Then i felt myself being lifted up. I tried one last flimsy attempt to break free. i thrashed my arms wildly and randomly. ''Let...let me...let me go!'' I whimperd. I opened my eyes to see a bright room. Then i closed them again. And it all went black.

Review :)

Lauren xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey :( can u gus please review!

Sonny Munroe - New identity: Emily Sharke

Tawni Hart - New Identity - Maria Canals

Grady Mitchel - New identity - Cameron Binder

Nico Harris - New identity - Nate Cooper

Zora Lancaster - New identity - Laura Malibu

Chad Dylan Cooper New identity - Ryan Diaz

Emily Sharke - 17 years old. Long blonde hair. Loves herself and very selfish. Brown eyes. Has a huge attitude if she doesent get her own way.

Maria Canals - Long red hair. Camera shy, Loves animals and loves being at the center of attention. 17 years old.

Cameron Binder. Age 17. Black spiky hair, Ignorent. Hates girls. Has a passion for painting.

Nate Cooper - Brown hair. Dark skin. Hates camera's. Hates cats. 17 Years old

laura Malibua- Long black hair. Camera shy. Loves being the center of attention. Hates plaid. Is a snob. Dating Jake T Austin. 14 years old

Ryan Diaz - Brown movie star. Loves women. Loves animals. Loves Camera's and press. 17 years old.

Chapter 4 New Life

Emily's POV (Sonny's POV)

Urg My head hurts so much. I open my tired eyes to notice im in a bright lit room. I felt like i had just had surgery in every single part of my body. What happend? Everything ached. ''Oh thank goodness! Emily's awake!'' A voice shouted. Emily? Is that my name? I sat up frowning. A young girl about seventeen was at my bedside. A man with glasses was next to her. He looked in his forties. The man was grinning. The girl looked like she was trying to stop herself from crying. A fake grin plasterd on her face. ''Erm hi'' I said awkwardly. The man smiled. ''Hello Emily! You have ammnesia...im Harry Thread and this is one of my stars Emma Chase'' I looked at Emma. She had long blonde hair. She looked fake. Like someone had just stuck a wig on her and sprayed her with fake tan. Wait. Did he just say stars? ''By your expression your proberly wondering what happend to you and who you are'' Harry said smiling warmly at me. Somethings not right. I can feel it. ''Erm Yeah!'' I said in a duh! tone. ''Well okay then...your name is Emily Sharke...you work for me at Disney studio's you and your cast..the cast of Camp rock got into a pickle'' He was grinning. Why the heck was he grinning? ''Pickle?'' I said sarcasticly. Emma frowned. ''Limo accident'' She said quietly. ''Im a star?'' I murmerd. Harry smiled. ''Well okay then! ill leave you and your to do some girl to girl bonding!'' He gave me one last toothy grin and exited the room. ''Idiot'' I murmerd. I was expecting Emma to grin and nod but she looked like she was about to burst out crying. ''Whats your problem fellow ?'' I said air quoting the word '''' Emma frowned. She sat on my bed. ''Oi! i dident say anything about sitting on MY bed!'' I moaned.

Emma frowned again. ''Emily. i was in the same accident as you...i woke up and dident know who i was...then i began to...remember stuff'' She murmerd... I stiffled a giggle. ''Your kidding right?'' I splutterd reaching for a glass of water on my bedside table. But as i reached for the water i caughr sught of a single strand of black hair on my hospital nightie. ''I need to go somewhere'' Emma said frowning again. She was clutching her forehead. ''Where?'' I said taking a huge bite of a chocolatte bar on my bedside table.''Condoe studio's'' Emma said getting her bag. ''Why?'' I shouted after her. Then she looked straight as t me. ''Somethings not right'' She said. ''You coming or not?'' She added I grabbed a picece of paper on my bed. I peered at it. It had rehersal times on it. The nearest rehersal from now?...twenty minuets.

I sighed and got out of bed. Emma smiled. ''I knew you would come'' She said handing me a plastic bag. ''Yeah...well you better hope theres press outside...Emily Sharke needs to see a camera again!'' I said making my way to a small changing room. When i had put on a top,Cardie and some jeans i walked out. ''Have i got a phone?...or a bag?'' I said looking for my posessions. Emma laughed. ''Yeah apperently all our possesions ''Perished'' in the crash'' She said air quoting ''Perish'' ''Okay...what about my castmates?'' Emma looked at me. ''Erm yeah...well im one of them...ill intriduce you later''e were walking out of the studio's now. I looked up to see a huge metal fence. ''That..looks familiar'' I murmerd. Emma nodded. ''Your memory will return soon...mines coming back too i keep seeing me in a...unicform talking to this realy cute guy...then nothing'' Emma looked like she was going to start crying again. ''Quit wining'' I murmerd. On our way out we passed a security guard. A big bulky one. Again he seemed familiar. ''Wow!...you've changed!'' He blurted. Both me and Emma looked at him. ''What?'' I said frowning. The guys expression changed. ''Erm..nothing you can go trough Mrs errr Munro,,,,i mean sharke!'' I raised my eyebrows at him. ''Im watching you'' I mimed before following Emma down the path. ''Oi!'' Emma shouted. I looked ahead to see a tw young teens about...fourteen or fifteen making out near a bright pink car. I guessed it was Emma's. The girl had shiny black hair. She was wearing a pink frilly skirt and a blue cardie. Somehow i knew she was a celeb.

We walked over. Well...Emma ran. I tried to keep up. Running in high heels was impossible!'' Suddenly a memory flashed through my eyes:

Dont go so fast!'' I turned to see a blonde hair'd girl...Who looked realy familiar. She was running in high heels. ''I told you to wear trainers!'' I hissed. Then i realised my haircolour. It was black...

Coming back to reality both me and Emma reached the young couple. ''Lauren!'' Emma shouted. The girl i prsumed to be Lauren sopped snogging her boyfriend and turned towards us. She looked frightfully familiar. Something about her... ''What!'' She shouted. She looked irritated. Then she caught sight of me. Her eyes seemed to wander. I wonderd if she saw me familiar too, Then she blinked. ''Oh...erm you must be my castmate!'' She murmerd shaking offering her hand. I attempted to shake it but she pulled it back. ''Have you washed your hands?'' She murmerd. That seemed to make both me and lauren see another memory:

A blonde girl. The same blonde girl in the other memory. She was wearing a blue uniform. She seemed to be in the toilets. She was stood infront of a dark skinned boy. ''Did you wash your hands?'' The blonde girl said. She was saying it as if she was addressing a naughty student. ''Yes'' The boy answerd. ''Lies!'' the girl shouted. The she slapped his face.

Both me and Laren blinked again. ''This is ridiculous'' Lauren murmerd. ''Hey lauren...you wanna come with us?'' Emma said opening the car door. ''Erm..sure'' Then Lauren blinked again. ''Erm yeah! whatever! only if theres camera's around!'' She said and jumped into the car. I jumped in after her. She grabbed me and whisperd something in my ear. ''Do freaky memories keep irritating you aswell!'' I looked at her. ''Yeah'' I murmerd. ''Theres something about you...i cant remember!'' She shouted slapping her head furiously. The car started to trundle down the road. ''I...i keep seeing us...and we are in this huge room with props and other stuff...and theres a dark skinned guy,,,a blonde chubby guy and a pretty blonde girl'' She murmerd looking at me. She had blue eyes, (Contact lenses) Then Emma turned on the radio.

''Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?'' The song begun. then i frowned. Come tho think of it...this damned song was familair too! I looked at Lauren to see if she rememberd anything. Then my mind wanderd.

The car parked at a huge studio's. Me and Lauren got out of the car and looked at it it awe. Emily got out too. ''Seem familiar right?...exactly the same for me'' I looked around to see a boy. He was about my age with short brown hair. ''Does he seem familair to you?...because in my head alarm bells are going off' Lauren mutterd. The boy seemed to be strating at the studio's. ''Come on'' I said. Lauren and Emma followed me. I walked up to the guy. He was just stood there. Staring. ''Hi'' I murmerd. Like every other damn thing i went past this guys presense made my brain shout ''You know him!'' then i rememberd something:

''Sonny theres something ive been meaning to tell you'' Said the guy. He looed praticly exactly the same as this guy. Except this eyes were green. ''Yes Chad?'' I said seductivly. Syddenly he looked at me and coverd his mouth. Then water spurted out of his mouth and hit me. He was throwing up on me. Ew!

I let out a smal gasp. The guy did too looking at me. ''Do i know you...'' Then he looked at Emma and Lauren. ''three from somewhere?'' He murmerd looking at me. I looked at his eyes. So,ething was wrong. The sickly shade of green was ilumnating his eyes but they looked almost...blue. ''Are you wearing contacts?'' I mumerd. ''Are you three?'' He retorted looking at me,Emma and lauren as if he had just reunited with his best friends. ''Your names?'' He said. ''Erm...im Emily and this is Emma and Lauren'' He smiled. ''Oh yeah! you and Lauren are part of the cast of Camp rock!'' He said. But he was still frowning as if he knew us..but a different version of us. ''Names Ryan'' He said smiling. Wow he was cute. Something kept bugging me. Who the heck were Sonny and Chad?

''Hey you guys!'' Shouted a voice. A red haired girl was crossing the road. She looked like The blonde girl from my vision! Ryan and Lauren were staring at the blonde girl. As she got closer she squinted at us. ''Do i...know you two from somewhere?'' She said smiling and Chad looked like they ahd just seen another snippet of memory. ''Okay whats going on!'' Ryan shouted. ''I cant take this anymore...i know you lot from somewhere!'' He added. ''Same!'' Lauren murmerd. the blonde was looking at me. I turned to her. She was studying my face...as if she could lift of my mask and reveal the real me. ''Im...Maria Canals'' She said smiling politely. But she was still studying my face. Then she blinked. ''Sonny?'' She murmerd. ''Huh?'' I said jumping a little. Maria frowned. ''Nothing i just...saw something'' Then she looked at Lauren the same way she looked at me. ''Why are you here?'' ,Ryan and Maria said at the same time. Then Ryan laughed. ''That was weird'' He said. ''Okay...since we are at the studio's...and it seems familiar lets go take a look'' Ryan said. We all nodded in agreement and walked in. Why am i walling into...Condor Studios' with a bunch of strangers?'' I wonderd.

Marshals POV

''Anything?'' The executive producer asked me. We were stood in the prophouse. The cast of So randm! and Chad had been missing for over a month. ''Where are they!'' I shouted. My life was in ruins! My ladyfriend had flown of to England last week. Mr Condor had threatend to cancel So random! and Mackenzie falls. Then Tommy a security guard ran in. ''Theres some kids here from disney'' He said. I sighed an nodded. then i exited the prophouse and ran out into the studio grounds. Fine kids were stood there staring at me in disbelief. They looked realy familair. I walked closer. The girl with blonde hair was frowning at me. Well actually they all were. ''Erm hi'' The read head said politely. She sounded like...Tawni! Then i had a flashback:

Sunday 12th October

Mr Condor!'' I shouted. I walked into his office. ''You here?'' I said walking towards his desk. Then i spotted something. A bunch of paper held together with an elastic band. I took the elastic band of the paper and read the letters. And frowned. Only three words were on the letter. ''One more gone'' Then i caught sight of HT printed at the bottom of the letter. ''Harry Thread?'' I murmerd. ''So random starting in two minuets!'' Shouted the intercom. Then i dropped the letters and ran out of the office.

Harry Thread...One more gone...My cast going missing...Oh no!...He had kidnapped them...and changed there identities! Infront of me was Sonny,Zora,Tawni,Chad and Hollie from Mackenzie falls. ''I..i need to talk to you'' I said.

Review :)

Lauren xxx


End file.
